A normal evening
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: One evening both Sasori and Kisame are in search for they partners and end up in front of a bathroom door...


A/N: this is one-shot was born due to get some relief from the stress, but today we had something to laugh with my room mate, we laughed for whole twenty minutes. You see we need to also take a sport curse and well I wanted kendo, but I couldn't find it, but instead we found by the different sports from sailing, skating, football, bowling, riding, diving and all this something which made us freeze down from shock at first sight then we thought that we have read to much Naruto, but it was really there…we can take **NINJUTSU** as a sport curse!!!!

**A normal evening**

* * *

It was a normal day by the Akatsuki or evening would be better. Everyone had returned from they previous missions and had now finally some free time in which they could relax a bit from all the traveling and fighting.

A certain redhead was at the moment walking through the halls looking around annoyed.

"Where could that brat be?" Sasori asked no one in particular.

"Are you also missing your partner?" asked a voice from behind him which made Sasori almost jump.

"Did Itachi also disappear?"

"Yes, he did." Come the reply from Kisame, who sighed.

"I swear you these kids are only trouble."

"Don't be like that Sasori, it is actually fun to have the kids around and...hmph…" Kisame found suddenly an artificial cowering his mouth.

"Psss…I think that I have heard something…" Sasori said, not even looking at the shark like nin.

"Hmpf..hmpf…hmpf…hmpf…" was Kisames reply which translated means "_Take you hand away". _

"Come." And with that both begun walking in the direction of one of the large bathrooms, the door was locked.

"Erm…Sasori, what are you doing?" Kisame asked the redhead confused as the other pressed his ear against the door.

"I think I have found our partners." Was the short reply and now was Kisame also trying to listen to what was happening in there.

"_Ahh…Itachi-san that hurts un." _

"_Deidara, it always hurts at the first time and now stop crying, it will soon feel better I promise." _

"_Ok, I trust you Itachi-san uhm…yo…you can move now…un…" _

"_Deidara, why were you scared when I started?" _

"_Well uhm…it was so big and I couldn't imagine that it would fit…un"_

"_Aha, and now relax, I will start slowly so that you can get adjusted to the feeling." _

"_O…ok Itachi-san…" _

Meanwhile outside the door were two certain ninjas staring at each other wide eyed and shocked.

"Uhm…you don't actually think that th…they are…in there…I…I mean…" Kisame was totally shocked.

"I will find that out." Sasori said and leaned even closer to the wooden door.

Kisame did the same, but suddenly the door opened and both crashed inside the bathroom with Kisame on top of the startled Puppet Master.

"Kisame?"

"Sasori no Danna?"

When both looked up at they partners they immediately sweatdropped when they saw Deidara standing beside the Uchiha, a deep gash on the blonde's right hand, near the mouth which looked as if it would try to hold back a whimper.

"Erm…what are you two doing?? Kisame asked awkwardly.

"Deidara managed to cut his hand with a knife and I was threatening the wound when you "entered". Said the Uchiha, eyes gleaming dangerously as onyx suddenly become crimson.

"Uhm…we are off…." Kisame said as he grabbed Sasori and run as fast away from his partner as he could.

"Bakas…and now back to your hand. Don't worry it will be ok, no need to be scared." Itachi said softly as he picked up the injured hand and kissed the mouth on it softly.

After this accident were both Sasori and Kisame trying desperately to not get under the eyes of they partners, similar to Pein who accidentally thought that Konan was together with Kakuzu, but in reality were the two only chatting about a book they both liked. You can imagine how they reacted as the door was suddely broken down by Pein screaming "Get your filthy hands and tentacles away from my angel Kakuzu, you have Hidan for THAT!"

Yep, that can happen if you try to peek on others…

_Owari _

* * *

A/N: and now I'm of sleeping then in nine hours will my next exam start darn, but luckily there are only two left after that one… 


End file.
